onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Matsoka Rari
Matsoka "Blackhammer" Rari is a pirate from the East Blue and the captain of the Blackhammer Pirates. He is one of thirteen pirates who are referred to as the Rising Tide. Rari's desire to become a legend has lead him to seek the mantle of Third Pirate King. Appearance Rari is a tall muscular man with red hair and eyes. He has skin that has been tanned by his constant exposure to the sun, and often goes shirtless but with a coat over his chest and pants tucked into black boots. He is often smiling pleasantly. His hair is in a perpetual state of messiness, and he detests any attempt to comb it or maintain it beyond basic hygiene. Personality Rari is a very relaxed and calm individual with great ambitions and hope for the future. He tends not to let others goad him into fighting, but is more than willing to accept a challenge and will never back down from a fight until he or his opponent is unconscious. He treats everyone respectfully, and extends courtesy and generosity to those in need. Within a fight Rari keeps his calm and tries to never let his anger get the best of him. He tries to keep focus on his actions at the time rather than thinking of other things. Rari has an obsession with mythology, legends and stories. He loves learning and hearing about them and has often drifted off when he finds information about them. Rari understands loneliness as someone who was abandoned by his parents, and does his best to make sure no one else has to suffer that pain. Relationships Crew Rari, as captain of the Blackhammer Pirates, is the leader of the group and responsible for their decisions. However, he invites dissent and discussion from his crew, seeing their lives as his responsibility and wanting their feedback before taking any actions that may endanger them. This has formed a very close relationship between him and he crew. Enemies World Government As a pirate, Rari is seen as an enemy to the World Government and the Marines. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Rari possesses tremendous strength, speed, agility and reflexes. Even as a child he was capable of picking up a boulder twice his size, and as an adult his strength has only increased, making him a very dangerous close-range fighter. Rari has also demonstrated incredible amounts of resistance to pain, and is able to continue fighting past when most people would expect someone to be able to stand. Despite his size, Rari is known to be very fast and agile, moving quicker than most would give him credit for. Weapons Rari's epithet comes from his black battlehammer that was left with him at birth. He has trained himself in its usage since childhood, having become capable of using it as both a blunt instrument and a tool to disarm his opponents. Rari has impeccable aim using his hammer, often using it as a ranged weapon to close the distance before attacking his opponent. History Past Rari was abandoned by his parents as a baby, left with only a blackhammer and a note with his name on it. Rari spent a lot of time at the library as a child, reading stories about legends and mythology. It was this time that gave him his obsession with becoming a legend where everyone would know his name. However, one day he met with the Monsters Club, a group of three other strong children who supported and trained with each other to become better. It was here Rari made his decision to become a legendary pirate. Rari and the group trained, with them leaving two years to follow their dreams before he did, each having sworn to leave at 18. Rari trained by himself for the next two years until he left the island and set out to be a pirate. Major Battles * Rari vs The Island Bullies Trivia * Rari's favorite food is spaghetti, and his least favorite food is asperagus * Rari's hobbies are reading and learning about legends and mythology * If Rari was not a pirate he would be a professor Category:One Piece The New Tide